


Picking Daisies

by dragontamerdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Hair Braiding, LGBTQ Character, Natural Hair, Person of Color Hermione Granger, cat doing the bread loaf thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry
Summary: Luna has a terrace garden filled with Xenophilius Lovegood-approved yellow flowers. Today, Luna’s picked some yellow daisies and is enjoying spending some quality time with her girlfriend (who has her nose buried in the hottest new Magizoology text in town!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Picking Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> Having never participated in a fest before, I very hesitantly checked out the prompt list. But the second I saw the prompt for ‘Luna braiding flowers into someones hair’ I was automatically struck with an image of Luna expertly braiding and twisting cute Bantu knots and flowers. I know this is a bit of a rarepair, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Big thanks to the mods as well, this has been fun!
> 
> (Also, I’m aware that one would typically braid both sides of the hair first, and then twist the hair into the Bantu knots. I took a bit of artistic license, but do let me know if there’s anything else that isn’t quite accurate, I don’t have much experience with natural hair styles :))

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
